


[ÇEVİRİ] Take a Bite (of my Heart)

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Yazar: jumpthisshipÇeviri: Kkamjong~





	[ÇEVİRİ] Take a Bite (of my Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Bite (of my Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400671) by jumpthisship. 



> Yazar: jumpthisship  
> Çeviri: Kkamjong~

Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo'yu gördüğünde genç olan seçmen şapka gözlerini kapatırken Büyük Salon'da oturuyordu. Nedense Chanyeol onun küçük ve sevimli olmasından çok etkilenmişti. Çoğu 11 yaşındakilerin olması gerektiği gibi tüm yeni birinci sınıflar küçüktü ama Do Kyungsoo kısa bacakları, dar omuzları, kucağında birleştirdiği minik elleri ve yeni marka cübbesinin içinde neredeyse kaybolan bedeniyle istisnaiydi. Yüzünün çoğu seçmen şapkanın altında kalmıştı ancak Chanyeol sevimli olacağını düşünmeden edememişti. Garip, gizemli bir nedenden dolayı kendisini küçük olana bakıp 'lütfen Gryffindor olsun, lütfen Gryffindor olsun, lütfeeeeeen Gryffindor olsun.' diye düşünürken bulmuştu.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Chanyeol şaşkınlıktan ve sevinçten neredeyse çığlık atacaktı. Ellerini heyecanla çırparken alelacele etrafına bakındı ve yanında davetkar bir yer açmak için sağ tarafındaki üçüncü sınıflara yaklaştı. Bunun yerine çocuk Chanyeol'un tam karşısına oturmuştu ve oh... Kesinlikle çok sevimliydi. Küçük bir yüze konumlanmış büyük, yuvarlak gözler ve dolgun dudaklar, simsiyah saçlarıyla mükemmel bir zıtlık yakalayan porselen gibi bir ten ve ona hoş geldin diyen yanındaki ikinci sınıfa verdiği utangaç, minik gülümseme. Bebek gibi güzelliğinin tam ortasında sol kulağından dudaklarının kenarına kadar uzanan sert, pembe bir yara izi. Chanyeol bir an ne olduğunu düşündü. Çok—çok görkemliydi gerçekten.

Arkadaş canlısı ve sevecen olduğunu düşündüğü bir gülümseme sunarken Chanyeol masanın üzerinde eğildi ve konuştu. "Merhaba, ben Park Chanyeol. İkinci sınıfım."

Kyungsoo ona kocaman gözlerle baktı ve başını çenesine eğip kirpiklerinin arasından Chanyeol'a bakarak cevap verdi. "Ben Kyungsoo." Yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. "Birinci sınıfım."

"Biliyorum," Chanyeol parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek söyledi. "Seçilmeni izledim. Senin adını söylediler." Başını yana eğdi. "Çok küçüksün. Muhtemelen insanlara seninle ilgilenme isteği veriyorsun." Ve bununla beraber Chanyeol, Kyungsoo ile ilgilenmek istediğini belirtti. Küçük olan mahcup görünüyordu. "Yara izini sevdim." Diye ekledi.

Böyle söylenmesi fantastikmiş gibi Kyungsoo'nun küçük eli yanağındaki yara izinde dolandı. "Öyle mi?" diye sordu sessizce.

Chanyeol hararetli bir şekilde başını salladı. "Evet. Çok havalı görünüyor."

Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirirken yanakları pembeleşiyordu. "Teşekkürler." Dedi.

"Rica ederim." Chanyeol kocaman gülümsedi, tüm dişlerinin göründüğüne emindi. Masanın üzerinden elini uzattı. "Gryffindor'a hoş geldin."

"Teşekkürler." Kyungsoo hala gülümseyerek söyledi ve elini uzattı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun solgun elindeki (küçük, küçücüktü ve Chanyeol'un koca elinin içinde kayboluyordu) yara izlerinden bahsetmemeye karar vermişti. Ona başka bir zaman sorabilirdi. Ne de olsa artık arkadaşlardı.

**

Oysa daha sonraları Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu çok sık göremiyordu. Farklı sınıflarda oldukları için yatakhaneleri ve dersleri de farklıydı. Chanyeol'un Kyungsoo'yu gördüğü tek seferler küçük olanın burnunu kitaplara gömmüş bir şekilde kütüphaneye girmesi, burnunu parşömenlere gömdüğü ortak salon ya da büyük salondaki yemeklerdi. Chanyeol çok kötü şakalar yapmadığında ve yara izlerinin nasıl olduğuna dair aptalca hikayeler uydurduğunda ona hoşça gülümseyen Kyungsoo'yla konuşmayı seviyordu.

Ekim ayında Chanyeol'a "Büyük Kanyon'da düştüm." dedi.

"Bir Hımhım'la kavga ettim." dedi aralık ayında.

"Bu da kazan patlayınca oldu." Martta Chanyeol'a bileğinde yeni oluşan izi göstererek söyledi.

"Beşinci kattaki zırhlardan birinin saldırısına uğradım." Bu gerçek olabilirdi. Chanyeol onlardan hep şüphelenmişti.

Ne olursa olsun Kyungsoo çok ortalarda görünmüyordu; münzevi bir tipe benziyordu ve kütüphanenin ya da kalenin en gizli noktalarının derinlerine saklanıyordu. Bazen Chanyeol onu birkaç gün boyunca hiç göremiyordu ve tedirgin olmaya başlıyordu.

"Kyungsoo'yu gördün mü?" bir keresinde Kyungsoo'yu 72 saat boyunca göremeyince –ortak salonda bile—Huang Zitao'ya sormuştu. Slytherin'de olsa bile Zitao, Chanyeol'un tek tanıdığı birinci sınıftı. Oldukça havalı bir çocuktu. Bir keresinde koridorda kitaplarını düşürdüğünde ona toplamasında yardımcı olmuştu.

"Perşembeden beri görmedim." Zitao kaş çatarak söyledi. "Sanırım revirde."

Chanyeol'un gözleri kocaman oldu. Üç gündür revirde miydi? Genelde revire gittiğinizde, ne kadar hasta olursanız olun 24 saat içinde taburcu oluyordunuz. "Gerçekten mi? Ne oldu ona?"

Zitao omuz silkti. "Bilmem. Hasta olmalı."

Chanyeol katılması gereken bir Tılsım dersi olmasa küçük arkadaşına bakmak için hemen revire giderdi. Ve ardından Biçim Değiştirme vardı. Ve ondan sonra da Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma. Ancak son ders biter bitmez, koridorlarda koşturarak ve adımlarını şaşırarak hastane kanadına gitmişti. Saçları havalanmış, cübbesi bozulmuş ve önüne çıkanı lanetlemeye hazır bir halde oraya vardığında başhemşire Bayan Sunny tarafından durdurulmuştu.

"Merhaba efendim." Chanyeol başını eğerek söyledi. "Do Kyungsoo burada mı?"

Bayan Sunny onun sinirli haline gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Evet, burada." Dedi. "Onunla konuşmak ister misin?"

Chanyeol hararetle başını salladı. "Evet, lütfen."

Bayan Sunny ona elini salladı ve Chanyeol revirden içeri girerek çılgınca etrafına bakınıyordu. Açıkçası küçük arkadaşını komada, yüzü ölüm gibi bembeyaz ve üzerinde solunum cihazıyla (Chanyeol Muggle büyükannesini bir keresinde hastanede ziyarete gitmişti) bulmaya kendisini hazırlamıştı. Kyungsoo'yu görünce biraz şaşırmıştı ve çarşaflar beline doğru çekişmiş, kucağında kalın bir kitap, elinde çikolatayla yatakta otururken bulmuştu onu. "Kyungsoo?"

Küçük olan hızla başını kaldırdı, gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı. "Chanyeol?"

"Sen—oh. Ölmüyorsun, değil mi? Ya da gizlice ölüyor musun? Öyle bir şey var mı?"

Kyungsoo nazikçe güldü, dudakları hoş bir şekilde kıvrılmıştı. "Hayır, hayır, ölmüyorum. Ben sadece, ah, biraz hastayım." Kitabını bırakarak ellerini solgun ve sağlıksız renkteki yanaklarına bastırdı. Onun ince beyaz tişörtün içinde ne kadar kırılgan göründüğünü ve elinin üzerindeki neredeyse kırmızıya çalan yeni pembe yara iziyle Chanyeol'un dikkati dağılmıştı.

"Oh! Eline ne oldu?" Chanyeol endişeyle sordu.

Kyungsoo hemen elini beyaz çarşafın altına sakladı. "Hiç," hızlıca söyledi. "Ben sadece, ah... önceki gün İksir'de ufak bir aksilik yaşadım. Beni biliyorsun. İksir'de berbatımdır."

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Oh." Mahcup bir halde ensesini kaşıdı. "Şey, sen iyi olduğun sürece..."

"Ben iyiyim." Kyungsoo hızla başını salladı. "Gerçekten iyiyim. Beni merak etme."

"Oh. Tamam. Pekâlâ, uhm, ben... kalabilirim, yani istersen. Sana arkadaşlık etmek için."

Kyungsoo minnettar bir şekilde gülümsedi ama başını iki yana salladı. "Sorun değil. Sanırım Bayan Sunny beni yakında çıkaracak. Kalmana gerek yok."

"Oh. Tamam. Ben... görüşürüz o zaman." Dedi Chanyeol.

"Tamam. görüşürüz."

Chanyeol oradan ayrıldı ve dalgınca mahzenlerin oraya kadar gitmişti; bir keresinde Zitao'nun Kyungsoo'nun İksir'de çok iyi olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyordu.

**

Chanyeol'un Kyungsoo'nun pek arkadaşı olmadığını fark etmesi Üçüncü Sınıftaydı. Chanyeol başta arkadaş edinmenin zor olduğunu anlamıştı ancak Kyungsoo Hogwarts'a geleli tam bir yıl olmuştu. Tek bir arkadaşı bile yoktu. Bazen Kyungsoo'dan bir yıl sonra okula gelen utangaç, küçük Gryffindor Kim Jongin'le konuşuyordu. Bazen de paylaştıkları derslerde ödevler için Zitao ile partner oluyordu. Chanyeol onu Kyungsoo'yla aynı yaştaki Sunyoung ile ders çalışırken de görüyordu. Ama genellikle Chanyeol küçük olanı tek başına görüyordu.

Chanyeol onun yalnız olduğunu düşünüyordu. Chanyeol Üçüncü Sınıf Gryffindor'lardan biriyle çok yakın olmasa da aynı yıldaki Hufflepuff Byun Baekhyun ve Ravenclaw Kim Jongdae ile oldukça iyi bir arkadaştı. Kim Junmyeon onun bir üst sınıfı bir Gryffindor'du ama ilgi istediğinde her zaman Chanyeol'a tolerans gösterirdi. Chanyeol'un pek çok arkadaşı vardı. Ama Kyungsoo'nun yoktu. Üzgün olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Bir Ekim günü öğle vakti Kyungsoo'yu gölün orada, ağacın altında tek başına otururken bulmuştu. (Chanyeol bugünlerde Büyük Salon'dan kaçıyordu –Jongdae masaların altına tezek bombası yerleştirmişti ve Chanyeol'un şaka zamanı yanlış yerde olmak gibi bir huyu vardı.)

"Merhaba Kyungsoo. Burada tek başına ne yapıyorsun?"

Kyungsoo başını kaldırıp ona baktı, güneşten gözleri kısılmıştı. "Yemek yiyorum." Dedi. "Ve kitap okuyorum."

"Ama öğle yemeği vakti geldi! Neden öğle yemeğinde kitap okuyorsun?" Chanyeol şaşkınlık içinde sordu. Genelde okumalarını dersten bir gün önceye saklardı.

"Eğlencesine." Dedi Kyungsoo. Sarı sayfanın kenarını büküyordu.

Chanyeol en az 20 kilo görünen Kyungsoo'nun kucağındaki kitaba sonra Kyungsoo'ya baktı. "Sen biraz garipsin." Dedi.

"Oh," Kyungsoo kitaba bakarak söyledi.

"Ama ben de biraz garibim." Chanyeol sırıttı. "Seninle oturmamı ister misin?"

"Hayır, sorun değil. Ben gerçekten... toparlanayım. Biçim Değiştirme ödevim hakkında Profesör Choi ile konuşmam lazım."

"Oh," dedi Chanyeol. "Tamam."

"Evet. Görüşürüz Chanyeol."

Üçüncü Sınıfta, Chanyeol Kyungsoo'ya ne kadar çok yaklaşmaya çalışırsa genç olanın onu o kadar çok ittiğini keşfetmişti. Kyungsoo bunu herkese yapmasaydı Chanyeol çok alınırdı. Oldukça üzücüydü. Bu durum Chanyeol'u çok üzüyordu. O, onunla arkadaş olmak istiyordu sadece.

**

Dördüncü Sınıfta, Chanyeol tüm erkeklerin sınıf arkadaşlarının gözlerinin ya da gülümsemelerinin ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşünmediklerini ve ayrıca erkek sınıf arkadaşları kadın sınıf arkadaşlarıyla öpüşürken yakalanınca biraz kızdığını fark etmişti. Dördüncü Sınıfta, Chanyeol erkeklerden kızlara göre çok daha fazla hoşlandığını keşfetti. Bunu anlaması bir ayını aldı ve sonra Baekhyun'a söyledi. Baekhyun gülümseyerek başını okşadı. "Ben neyden hoşlanıyorum biliyor musun? Balkabağı pudingi. Cadılar Bayramı gelmek üzere!" ama Chanyeol insanlara söylemesi gerekip gerekmediğini sorunca Baekhyun daha az pozitif cevap verdi.

"İnsanlar aptaldır Chanyeol." Dedi. "Özellikle de Dördüncü Sınıflar. Dördüncü Sınıflar gerçekten çok aptallar. Birkaç gün önce kendisine yanlışlıkla kadın parçaları yaratan zavallı Zhang Yixing'le ne kadar dalga geçtiklerini hatırlıyor musun? Ve bu biz Birinci Sınıfken olmuştu. Birisinin geçen hafta yeniden gündeme getirdiğini duydum. İnsanlar gerçekten aptallar. Muggle doğumlu olanlar için hala iğrenç sözler söyleyenler var." Chanyeol'un sırtını okşadı. "Seni üzmek falan istemiyorum Yeol. Sadece gerçeği bilmeni istiyorum. İnsanlar gerçekten ama gerçekten aptallar."

Chanyeol derince iç çekti. "Tamam. Teşekkürler Baek. Endişelenme, sana âşık değilim."

"Biliyorum. Sen neye âşık olduğunu biliyor musun?"

"Pekmezli turtalara?"

"Bingo! Bu gece onların olacağını duydum, haydi gidelim."

Baekhyun çoğu zaman haklı olurdu. O yüzden Chanyeol peşinden gitti.

**

Beşinci Sınıfta, Chanyeol'un ailesi Noel tatili için Namibya'ya tatile gidince, herkes eve giderken o ve ablası Hogwarts'ta kalmıştı. Baekhyun ve Jongdae, hatta Junmyeon bile gitmişti. Chanyeol bazen sıkıldığında ablasıyla Büyücü Satrancı oynayarak iki haftayı tamamen yalnız geçireceğini bekliyordu. Ama tatilin ilk gününde merdivenlerden ortak salona inerken Kyungsoo'nun ateşin önündeki koltukta kitap okuduğunu gördü. "Oh! Kyungsoo!"

Genç olan şaşırarak hızla arkasını döndü. "Oh, Chanyeol. Korkuttun beni."

Chanyeol sırıttı sadece. "Senin de tatilde Hogwarts'ta kalacağını bilmiyordum."

"Aslında tatillerimi hep burada geçiriyorum." Kyungsoo başını eğerek mırıldandı.

"Oh! Pekâlâ, ben de bu yıl buradayım böylece beraber zaman geçirebiliriz! Kulağa nasıl geliyor?" Chanyeol umuduna engel olamamıştı.

"Oh, um... Bunu istediğinden emin misin? Ben gerçekten sıkıcıyım. Korkunç derecede sıkıcı. Muhtemelen benimle zaman geçirmek istemezsin." Kyungsoo gergince alt dudağını ısırıyordu. Çok güzel dudakları vardı.

"Deli misin? Tabii ki istiyorum! Biz en yakın arkadaş olacağız. Hey, kahvaltı yaptın mı?"

Kyungsoo kazağının kenarını çekiştirerek koluna baktı. "Neredeyse 11 olmuş." Dedi.

"Pekâlâ, o zaman öğle yemeği yiyebiliriz! Haydi. Mutfaktaki ev cinlerinden biraz yemek isteyeceğim. Onlarla nasıl konuşacağını biliyorsan çok iyilerdir." Chanyeol davetkar bir şekilde sırıttı. Geçmiş birkaç yılda daha az korkutucu görünmeyi öğrenmişti.

Onu şaşırtarak reddetmek yerine Kyungsoo, "Onlardan tavuklu börek de ister misin?" dedi.

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Tabii!" dedi. "Ve baharatlı elma şırası. Seviyordun, değil mi?"

Kyungsoo hatırlamasına çok şaşırmıştı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. "Evet."

"O zaman haydi gidelim." Chanyeol öne düştü.

**

O akşam Kyungsoo Aritmansi için bir şeyler okumaya çalışırken Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kabul edene kadar Büyücü Satrancında ne kadar yetenekli olduğuyla övünüp durmuştu. Bu kötü bir fikirdi çünkü aslında Kyungsoo Büyücü Satrancında çok, çok yetenekliydi ve Chanyeol'u on beş dakika içinde yenmişti. Chanyeol yeniden oynamak konusunda sürekli ısrar etmişti çünkü Chanyeol'un elinden geleni yapmasına rağmen onu acımasızca yenince Kyungsoo gülüyordu. Ve Chanyeol onun gülüşünü çok sevmişti.

Gece yarısına doğru Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'ya karşı ilk oyununu kazanmıştı ve küçük olan gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlanınca bir şey yapma isteği duydu. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun tahtayı anlamaya çalışmasını izlerken gülümsedi. "At... at... bekle, neydim ben... siyah mı beyaz mı?"

Chanyeol güldü. "Bence artık yatağa gitmelisin."

Kyungsoo'nun kaşları çatıldı. "Evet. Sanırım. Ama yapabilirim. Bu oyunu bitirebilirim."

"Gerek yok." Chanyeol sırıttı.

"Ama yapabilirim." Kyungsoo inatla söyledi, burnunu kırıştı. "Bunu yapabilirim."

"Tamam. Ama beş dakika dinlenelim önce, tamam mı?"

"Tamam." dedi Kyungsoo ve sandalyesine yaslanarak gözlerini kapattı. Bir saniye sonra uykuya dalmış derin derin soluyordu.

Chanyeol satranç masanın karşısından ona gülümsüyordu. Büyük koltuğa kıvrılmış üzerinde pijaması ve bol kazağıyla bugün alışılmadık bir şekilde küçük görünüyordu. Yüzünün yan tarafı şömineden yansıya ateşle sıcak ve sarılası görünüyordu. Chanyeol daha küçük olsaydı yanına sığabilirdi; Kyungsoo'nun koltuğuna kıvrılır, yüzünü boynuna gömerek minik, sıcak bedenine sarılırdı.

Bunun yerine Chanyeol sessizce satranç masasını kaldırdı ve ayağa kalkıp kollarını Kyungsoo'nun bacaklarının ve sırtının altına sokarak onu dikkatle kaldırdı. Chanyeol'un beklediği kadar hafif değildi, göründüğünden daha ağırdı ve Chanyeol onu hafifletmek için bir büyü mırıldanabilirdi ancak kollarındaki ağırlığa bayılmıştı. Çok gerçek hissettiriyordu. Chanyeol onu göğsüne yapıştırdı.

Yatakhane merdivenlerinden çıkarak Üçüncü Sınıfların odasına girdi; yatağın ucundaki valiz ve bir dolu kitaplardan Kyungsoo'nun yatağını kolayca seçebilmişti. Temkinli bir şekilde Kyungsoo'yu yatırdı ve örtüleri çenesine kadar çekti. geriye yaslanarak bir süre küçük olanı izledi ve sonra uzanarak onun dağınık, siyah saçlarını okşadı. Mıknatısla çekiliyormuş gibi parmakları yanağındaki pembe yara izine ulaştı ve çok, çok nazik bir şekilde bir parmağını üzerinde gezdirdi. Kyungsoo'nun yüzü aniden buruştu ve yumuşak bir inlemeyle dokunuşuna yaklaştı. Chanyeol hızla elini çekti. sapık gibi arkadaşının uyumasını izlemek yerine muhtemelen oradan uzaklaşmalıydı.

**

Ertesi gün ayın yirmi üçüydü ve Chanyeol'un dediği gibi Noel Arifesinin Arifesiydi. O gün Hogsmade'e bir gezi düzenleniyordu ve Chanyeol hevesle Kyungsoo'yla kendisini yazdırdı. "Bu arkadaşlarıma Noel hediyesi almak için mükemmel bir zaman! dedi. "Yani geç kalmayacağım!"

Kyungsoo onunla gitmeyi kabul etmişti ve Chanyeol'un içinde Kyungsoo'nun Hogsmeade'e sık sık gitmediğine dair bir his vardı –muhtemelen gidecek kimsesi yoktu.

Sakin sakin karlı caddelerde dolanıp onları içine çeken dükkanlara giriyor ya da buğulu camlarından içeri bakıp asla alamayacakları eşyaları gösteriyorlardı. "Şu süpürgeye bak." Chanyeol burnunu soğuk cama yaslamış derin nefes alıyordu. "Almayı bırak üzerinde uçabilmek için öldürebilirim."

"Uçmayı sevmiyorum." Kyungsoo rahatsızca kıpırdanarak söyledi.

"Gerçekten mi?" Chanyeol şaşkınca sordu. "Ama uçmak müthiştir! Havadaki vınlama sesleri ve—" ellerini heyecanla sallıyordu. "Muhteşemdir! Özellikle de geceleri, ahhh. Arkanda dolunay varken. Ay ışığı altında uçmak."

Kyungsoo utanarak kıpırdandı. "Açıkçası bu benim en büyük kabusummuş gibi geliyor kulağa. Uçmayı sevmiyorum. Hayatım yeterince tehlikeli zaten."

Chanyeol kaş çatarak başını salladı ve Kyungsoo'nun yaralarının uçmaktan olup olmadığını merak etti. Bir ara Chanyeol, Jongdae'ye hediye almak için Kyungsoo'nun yanından ayrılarak Zonko'ya gitti ve küçük olanı yeniden bulduğunda umutlu gözlerle Flourish ve Blotts'a baktığını gördü. "Neden içeri girmiyorsun?" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu şaşırtarak sordu.

"Huh? Oh. Ben—girmemeliyim. Çok baştan çıkarıcı." İkna edici olmayan bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Pekâlâ o zaman bir şey al! Bugün Noel Arifesinin Arifesi!" Chanyeol söyledi.

Ancak Kyungsoo başını eğerek cübbesini sıkıca kendine sardı. "Ben—aslında yanımda çok para yok." Atkısının içine söyledi ve Chanyeol anında üzülmüştü. Açıkçası fark etmesi gerekiyordu –Kyungsoo'nun dirseklerinde yamalar olan eskimiş kazakları, çok kısa gelen cübbesi, bazen taktığı yanlış açıda duran gözlükleri ve Chanyeol'un daha önce fark etmesi gereken her şey. Ancak Chanyeol bazen biraz yavaş olabiliyordu.

"Oh," dedi Chanyeol. "Pekâlâ o zaman. Kütüphaneler ne için var, değil mi?"

"Evet." Kyungsoo sessizce söyledi ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

Daha sonra düşünmeden Chanyeol öteberi dükkanında alışverişine ekstra şeyler ekledi ve Kyungsoo Noel'den önce görmesin diye onları hemen cübbesinin altına sakladı.

**

Chanyeol, Chanyeol olarak, Noel günü hediyeler vermek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Noel Arifesi gecesine kadar Chanyeol resmen Noel heyecanıyla titremeye başlamıştı. Kyungsoo şöminenin başında kakaosunu içerken Chanyeol odasına çıkıp dikkatle katlanmış bir parşömenle döndü. Genişçe sırıtarak parşömeni Kyungsoo'ya uzattı ve Kyungsoo neredeyse kupasını düşürecekti.

"Nedir bu?" Kyungsoo tereddütle sordu.

"Etiketi oku!" Chanyeol kahverengi kağıdın üzerine canlı yeşil ve kırmızı mürekkeple yazılan alanı işaret etti.

"Chanyeol'dan. İyi arkadaşım Kyungsoo'ya. Bu Noel'de bana eşlik ettiğin için teşekkürler!" Kyungsoo kocaman gözlerle başını kaldırdı. "Bana bir hediye mi aldın?"

"Tabii ki!" Chanyeol söyledi. "Tüm arkadaşlarıma hediye aldım."

Kyungsoo gülümsemek ve kaş çatmak arasında kalmış gibiydi. "Ama ben—benim sana verecek bir şeyim yok."

"Önemli değil!" Chanyeol söyledi. "Karşılığında bir şey istediğim için almadım. Hoşlanacağını düşündüğüm için aldım. Açsana!"

Kararsız ellerle Kyungsoo hediyeyi ondan aldı ve kâğıdı yırtmamaya çalışarak yavaşça açtı. Kâğıdı çekip hediyeyi açığa çıkardığında, nefesini tuttu. "Oh!"

"Safkan olduğunu bildiğim için sana bunu aldım." Chanyeol sırıtarak söyledi. "Muggle Bilimleri almıyorsun, değil mi? Sana daha önce okumadığın bir şey almak istedim."

"Oh, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo fısıldadı, önünde Muggle Klasikleri yazan ve kapağı sadece Ciddi Okurlar için ilgi çekecek kadar kalın olan kitabın eskimiş yüzeyinde parmaklarını gezdirdi. "Teşekkür ederim."

"İçine bak!" Chanyeol hafifçe kıkırdadı.

Kyungsoo kitabı açtı ve bir paket çikolata içinden düştü; Kyungsoo'nun seveceğini düşündüğü hoş, pahalı bir markaydı. Hakikaten küçük olan ihtiyatla yerden aldı ve mırıldandı. "En sevdiğim."

Chanyeol neşesini zorla saklıyordu. "Sevdin!" kıkırdayarak söyledi. "Sevdiğine çok sevindim."

"Gerçekten seviyorum." Kyungsoo suçlu gözlerle ona baktı. "Sana bir şey alamadığım için üzgünüm."

Chanyeol eliyle onu geçiştirdi. "Lafı bile olmaz." Dedi. "Senden alacağım hediye, verdiğim hediyenin seni mutlu etmesi." Chanyeol bunda ciddiydi.

Yine de Chanyeol ertesi sabah uyandığında ve ortak salondaki ağacın altındaki hediyelere bakmaya gittiğinde 'Kyungsoo'dan, Chanyeol'a. Mutlu Noeller!' yazılı bir hediye buldu. Beceriksizce sırıttı.

Önce akrabalardan gelen hediyeleri açmak için kendini zorladı –Namibya'da olan ailesinden hediyelik eşyalar, büyükannesinden(yaşayan) ev yapımı turtalar, amcasından yüzünde patlayan bir yastık(her zaman garip bir mizah anlayışı vardı). Ablası bile Ravenclaw kulesinden ona bir şey göndermişti (Parfümdü –sanki Chanyeol parfüm kullanıyordu). Daha sonra sonunda Chanyeol beklentiyle sırıtarak Kyungsoo'nun hediyesini açtı.

Çerçevelenmiş bir parşömen parçasıydı—köşesinde dolunay varken ortasında süpürgeyle yerden çok yükseklerde uçan bir çocuk vardı. Başta Chanyeol hepsi bu sanmıştı ancak süpürgedeki çocuk ona el salladıktan sonra parşömenin kenarında gözden kayboluyor, diğer köşesinden yeniden ortaya çıkıyordu ve birkaç kez bunu tekrarlıyordu. Çocuk yeniden ortaya çıktı, yere doğru aniden alçaldı, havada takla attı ve sonra çimenlere doğru uçtu. Son anda çocuk bir köpeğe dönüştü –av köpeği gibi bir şeydi—yerde yuvarlandı, gece göğüne doğru uludu, bir süre uyumak için kıvrıldı ve sonra hemen ayağa kalkıp gözden kayboldu. Yeniden döndüğünde bir kez daha süpürgedeki çocuk olmuştu ve tüm olanlar başa sarmıştı. "Vay canına!" Chanyeol sırıtarak söyledi. Resmi çevirdiğinde safir renkli mürekkeple yazılmış bir kısa not buldu. "Sen her yönden benim tam zıttımsın." Yazıyordu. "Her şeye rağmen hala arkadaşım olmak istediğin için teşekkür ederim. Sana böyle yavan bir hediye verdiğim için özür dilerim. Mutlu Noeller, Chanyeol! Kyungsoo'dan."

"Hoşuna gitti mi?" aniden yumuşak bir ses sordu ve Chanyeol başını kaldırdığında Kyungsoo'nun yatakhane merdivenlerinde, hala pijamalarıyla ve uyku saçıyla dikildiğini gördü. Çoraplı ayakları üzerinde gergince kıpırdanıyordu.

"Bayıldım!" Chanyeol ikna edici bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Bu harika, Kyungsoo. Bunu nasıl yaptın?"

"Birkaç basit büyü ve tüy kalemiyle çokça sabır." Kyungsoo çekinerek söyledi. "Bir şey değil."

Chanyeol sahneyi yeniden izlemek için resmi çevirdi. "Tüm gece bunun üzerinde çalışmış olmalısın." Nefessizce söyledi. Kyungsoo inkâr etmedi. "Bu gerçekten harika, Kyungsoo. Teşekkür ederim."

"Dediğim gibi," Kyungsoo ısrar ediyordu. "Bir şey değil." Ama utangaçça gülümsüyordu.

**

Elinde olsaydı Chanyeol tüm Noel'i Kyungsoo ile kakao içip, okuyup ve bir şeyler yaparak geçirirdi ancak gün ortasına doğru küçük olan halsiz ve asabileşti. Başta Chanyeol tüm gece Kyungsoo'nun uyanık kalmasına neden olduğu için kendini suçladı ancak Kyungsoo sorun olmadığına onu ikna etti.

"Ben sadece biraz hastayım." Gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Bu her zaman oluyor."

O akşam Kyungsoo geceyi revirde geçirmek için ayrıldı ve Chanyeol ağrıyan kalbiyle, küçük olanın yatağında Noel gecesi yalnız başına oturduğunu düşünerek yatmaya gitti.

Ertesi gün onu ziyaret etmek için Büyücü Satrancı ve Exploding Snap ile beraber Chanyeol hastane kanadına gitti. Kyungsoo onu yorgun bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı ve beyaz yatağında doğrularak oturdu ve Chanyeol ona yoldaşlık yaptı. (Chanyeol'u her seferinde satrançta yenmişti ama Chanyeol Exploding Snap'te uzmandı.) Kyungsoo okurken Chanyeol okullar açılana kadar yazması gereken Muggle Bilimleri makalesini yazmaya çalışıyordu.

Saatlerce pek konuşmadılar çünkü Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu rahatsız etmek istemiyordu ve Kyungsoo bir konuşma yapamayacak kadar yorgun görünüyordu. Gün ilerlerken, Kyungsoo gittikçe daha kötü oluyordu; yüzü rengini kaybetmişti, kontrol edilemez bir şekilde seğiriyordu ve gözleri kapanıyordu. En sonunda kitabı bıraktı, okuyamayacak kadar yorgundu ve Chanyeol onunla konuşmaya çalıştığında cevapları sinirli ve aksi daha sonra da özür dilercesine çıkıyordu.

Gün geceye yerini bırakırken Chanyeol görevlilerden birinin Kyungsoo ve kendisi için getirdiği yemeğini bitirdi ancak Kyungsoo yemeğin yarısında uyuyakalmıştı. Bayan Sunny gitmesini söylemek için yanlarına geldi.

"Ama Bayan," Chanyeol'un kaşları çatıldı. "Kyungsoo'ya yoldaşlık etmek istiyorum."

"Kyungsoo'nun dinlenmesi gerekiyor." Bayan Sunny sabırla gülümseyerek söyledi.

"Ama yalnız hissedecektir!"

"Bence şu anda yalnız kalmak istiyordur, Chanyeol." Bayan Sunny söyleyince Chanyeol alnında derin bir kırışıkla uyuyan Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Oh..." Chanyeol söyledi ve sonunda arkasını dönüp gitti.

Ertesi sabah cübbesine elma şırası saklayarak geri dönmüştü. Bayan Sunny girmesine izin verdi ancak Kyungsoo'nun hala uyuduğunu söyledi.

Gerçekten de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun yatağına vardığında, küçük olan derin bir uykudaydı ve çarşaflar bacaklarına doğru uzanmıştı. Karnından sağ koluna kadar olan kısım kalın, beyaz bandajlarla kaplıydı ve dirseğinin yakınlarında kanlı bir iz vardı. Elleri de iyi bir şekilde sarılmıştı ve Chanyeol uzanıp onları nazikçe okşamamak kendini zor tutuyordu.

Şırayı Kyungsoo'nun çekmecesinin üzerine, Muggle Klasikleri kitabının yanına koydu ve yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Kyungsoo'nun uyanmasını beklerken uyuyakalacağını sanıyordu ancak aniden uyandı ve Kyungsoo'nun gözleri titreşerek açıldı. Gün ışığıyla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol adını duyunca otomatikman gülümsedi. "Evet. Günaydın."

"Hala burada mısın?" Kyungsoo uykudan dolayı kalınlaşan sesiyle şaşkınca sordu.

Chanyeol bir elini saçlarında gezdirdi ve gülümsedi. "Evet. Ben—evet. Gittim ve döndüm. Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

"Um." Kyungsoo dikkatle gerildi. "Daha iyiyim sanırım."

"Kolun yaralanmış." Chanyeol bandajları işaret etti.

Kyungsoo nerede olduklarını unutmuş gibi bakıyordu. "Oh. Evet. Ben, uh, yataktan düştüm."

"Oh," Chanyeol başını salladı. "Sana elma şırası getirdim."

Kyungsoo çekmece üzerindeki kupaya bakarak gülümsedi. "Teşekkürler Chanyeol."

"Yanımda çikolata da var." Dedi Chanyeol. "Ama cebimde biraz erimiş. İstersen alabilirsin."

"Sorun değil." Kyungsoo nazikçe güldü. "Teşekkürler yine de."

"Bir şey değil." Chanyeol dediğinde ciddiydi.

**

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo ondan sonra daha da yakınlaşmışlardı ya da tatilde geçen günlerde biraz daha yakınlaşmışlardı. Kyungsoo hastaneden taburcu olmuştu ve günlerini kitap okuyarak, ders çalışarak, kakao içerek ve satranç oynayarak geçirmişlerdi. Chanyeol herkesin her gün biraz zaman geçirmek isteyeceği birisiydi ancak Kyungsoo bunu pek umursamıyordu; şikâyet etmeden saatlerce ona tolerans gösteriyordu ve bazen çok sinir bozucu olduğu için Chanyeol'u cezalandırıyordu ama asla çok ciddi olmuyordu. Akşamları herkes gidince, Chanyeol onun yanındaki yatakta yatmak için Kyungsoo'nun odasına gidiyordu; uyumadan önce biraz sohbet ediyorlardı ve bir süre sonra Chanyeol mırıldanarak uyuyakalıyordu ancak Kyungsoo bunu da umursamıyordu.

Yeni yılın Arifesi gelmişti; Kyungsoo'nun yaptığı küçük büyüyle tavandan sarkan konfetilerle saat on ikiyi vurduğunda parti düdüklerini öttürerek Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo beraber kutlamışlardı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun tasasızca gülmesini ve bürümcük kağıtları yere düşmeden önce yakalamaya çalışmasını izlediğini fark etti. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun kendisini çok nadiren açtığını görmüştü –onun için bir ziyafetti. Kyungsoo'yu mutlu görmek onu da mutlu ediyordu. Ve güldüğü zaman çok güzelleşiyordu.

Beşinci Sınıfta, Chanyeol, belki sadece belki, Kyungsoo'yu bir arkadaştan öte sevdiğini fark etmişti.

**

Hisleri olsun olmasın Chanyeol tatil sona erdikten ve diğer arkadaşları Hogwarts'a döndükten sonra Kyungsoo'nun ondan tamamen uzaklaşmasına izin vermiyordu. Dersler yeniden başlayıp her şey normale dönünce Chanyeol yemek saatlerinde Kyungsoo'yu kendisinin ve arkadaşlarının yanına oturtuyordu ve ona Büyücü Satrancı gibi şeylerdeki taktikleri öğretmesini istiyordu. Ama Kyungsoo'nun arkadaşlıkları konusunda biraz tereddüt ettiği barizdi; yalnız zaman geçirmek istiyor, kendisini tozlu kütüphane kitaplarına gömüyor ve havalar ısınmaya başlayınca okulun etrafında tenha yerler arıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun kendini geri çekmesi Chanyeol'u üzüyordu ancak küçük olanın normal zamanlarda onunla isteyerek vakit geçirdiğini ve tatil boyunca edindikleri anıları hatırlayarak kendisini rahatlatıyordu. Bu yine de bir şey anlamına gelirdi, değil mi?

Chanyeol kolayca vazgeçmezdi; sürekli Kyungsoo'yu onunla arkadaş olmanın harika olduğuna ikna etmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Art niyetleri kolaylıkla görmezden geliyor ve Kyungsoo'nun yalnız olduğu gerçeğine odaklanıyordu; Chanyeol bunu azaltmak istiyordu. Günler geçerken bunun gerçekten olabileceğine dair ikna olmuştu.

Birisiyle yakın olmak sır olmaması anlamına gelirdi, en derin ve karanlık sırlar bile olmamalıydı o yüzden Chanyeol açıklığa kavuşmaya karar vermişti. En azından.

Cesaretini toplaması bir haftasını almıştı. Derin, Karanlık Sırlar çok korkutucuydular. Çoğu zaman ona söylemeye çok yaklaşmıştı ancak son anda vazgeçmiş ve başka bir şey söylemişti. "Ne severim biliyor musun? Yeterince sızlanırsan Bayan Sunny'nin verdiği lolipopları." gibi.

Nedense Chanyeol farkına bile varmadan yıl sonu gelmiş ve tren istasyonunda ailelerinin gelmelerini bekliyorlardı. Baekhyun ve Jongdae'ye çoktan veda etmişti –ikisi de yazın onu ziyarete geleceklerdi zaten—ve Kyungsoo'yla platformda yalnız kalmıştı. Diğer öğrenciler çoktan gitmişlerdi. Aniden ufak bir sağduyuyla ağzını açtı. "Hey, sana söylemem gerek büyük bir itiraf var."

Kyungsoo kocaman gözlerle ona bakıyordu. "Öyle mi?"

"Evet. Çok büyük bir itiraf ve umarım benden nefret etmezsin."

Kyungsoo hafifçe gülümsedi. "O kadar kötü olacağını sanmıyorum."

"Çok kötü." Chanyeol söyledi. 'Dördüncü Sınıflar gerçekten çok aptallar.' demişti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo Dördüncü Sınıftı.

"Daha kötüsünü düşünebilirim." Kyungsoo kuru bir gülümsemeyle sordu.

"Muhtemelen benden nefret edeceksin ya da arkamdan dalga geçeceksin ama sana söylemek istiyorum."

"Öyle şeyler yapmayacağım." Kyungsoo onu ikna etmeye çalıştı. "Biz arkadaşız."

Bu kelime –arkadaşız—Chanyeol'un gerginliğini kaybetmesine neden oldu. "Ben—aslında erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum." Dedi. "Gayim."

Bir anlığına Kyungsoo bir şey demedi, açıkçası şok olmuştu ve arka planda Chanyeol birisinin küçük olana seslendiğini duydu. Sonra aniden Kyungsoo gülümsedi. "Evet, Pekâlâ." Dedi. "Ben bir kurt adamım."

Chanyeol onun gülmesini bekledi ama gülmedi. Chanyeol'un ağzı açık kaldı. "Sen—nesin?"

Kyungsoo kederli bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Evet."

"Kyungsoo!" bir ses yeniden seslendi ve Kyungsoo ailesine el sallamak için döndü.

"Eylül'de görüşürüz, Chanyeol." Dedi ve uzaklaştı.

Chanyeol birkaç dakika boyunca hareket edememişti, dilini yutmuştu resmen.

**

Sevgili Kyungsoo,

SEN. NASIL "BEN BİR KURTADAMIM" DEYİP ÖYLECE GİDEBİLİRSİN? BU KABUL EDİLEMEZ!

Çünkü çok fazla sorum var. Ne zamandır kurt adamsın, gibi. Bu yeni bir şey mi? Kurt adam olarak mı doğdun? Bu mümkün mü? Dolunayda gerçekten bir kurt adama mı dönüşüyorsun? Bu yüzden mi her zaman revirdesin??? Bana tüm detayları anlatsan iyi olur, Do Kyungsoo!

Ayrıca senden nefret edeceğimi düşünerek bana anlatmaktan korkmamanı umuyorum. Çünkü senden asla nefret etmem! Ben sadece gay olan Chanyeol'um ve sen de sadece kurt adam olan Kyungsoo'sun. Ve bu çok havalı. Sanırım böyle şeyle başa çıkman gerçekten havalı. Umarım Derin Karanlık Sırlarımıza rağmen hala arkadaş kalabiliriz.

Bana hemen yaz!

-Chanyeol.

NOT: Umarım baykuşum seni gerçekten bulur. Yani gerçek Do Kyungsoo'yu. Dışarıda çok fazla Do Kyungsoo var mı? Nerede yaşadığını bilmiyorum o yüzden sadece Do Kyungsoo dedim, ha ha...ha.

✖

Sevgili Chanyeol,

Sana öyle söyleyip hemen gittiğim için özür dilerim. Ben gerçekten...şey. Daha önce okuldaki kimseye söylemedim. Öğretmenler ve Bayan Sunny hariç. Derin Karanlık Sırlar korkutucudur, öyle düşünmüyor musun? Ama bence herkesin arasından sen neden kimseye söylemediğimi anlarsın. Bazı şeyler sır olarak kalmalıdır. Daha güvenlidir. Gerçeği öğrendiklerinde başkalarının seni dışlamasındansa senin kendini dışlaman daha kolaydır. Farklı olmak kolay değil. Seni oldukça paranoyaklaştırıyor.

Hogwarts'a başlamadan bir buçuk yıl önce kurt adam oldum. 10 yaşındaydım. Detayları çok iyi hatırlamıyorum açıkçası. Geceleri dışarıda olmayı sevmezdim o yüzden o gece neden dışarıda olduğumdan emin değilim. Özellikle de tek başıma. Mart'ta ailemle bir tatile çıkmıştım. Ulumayı duyduğumu hatırlıyorum. Kaçmak istediğimi hatırlıyorum. Sonra ertesi sabah uyandığımı ve ailemin çok korkmuş göründüğünü hatırlıyorum çünkü bir kurt adamın bölgede aniden ortaya çıktığı haberlerini duymuşlardı. Farklı hissetmemiştim.

Ama sonraki ay, ay büyümeye başlarken onu hissedebiliyordum. Kurdu. Öyle oldu işte. Ay dolunay olurken kurdun uyandığını hissedebiliyorum. Duyularım daha da keskinleşiyor. Daha sıcak hissetmeye başlıyorum. Kurt tarafımın yerinde duramadığını ve heyecanlandığını hissediyorum ama bedenim çok, çok yorgun hissediyor. Artık Kurtboğan İksir'iyle kurt dolunayda uyandığında delirmiyorum. Hala dönüşüyorum ve tanık olmanın çok korkutucu olacağını hayal edebiliyorum ama bir şey hatırlamıyorum. Dönüşmek çok acı verici. Kemiklerimin yer değiştiğini, kırıldığını ve iyileştiğini; damalarımın yön değiştirdiğini; kürkümün çıkamaya başladığını ve kurdun zihnimi ele geçirdiğini hissedebiliyorum. Deliye dönüyorum, önüme çıkan şeyleri parçalayıp insanlara saldırmaya çalışıyorum. Ama iksirle çoğunlukla yatakta yatıp titreyerek inliyorum. En azından insanların bana söylediği şeyler bunlar. Bazen gerçekten heyecanlanıp bir şeyleri çiziyorum. Çoğunlukla kendimi.

Bu yara izlerini açıklıyor, değil mi? Kurt adamlar çabuk iyileşiyorlar –o değişimle iyileşmek zorundalar—ama arkasında yara izleri bırakıyorlar. Gerçekten korkunçlar, biliyorum.

Açıkçası evet, bu yüzden hep revirdeyim. Bayan Sunny dönüştüğüm zaman beni güvende ve gözlerden uzak tutuyor ve iksirimi aldığımdan emin oluyor. Yeterince dinlenmemi sağlıyor. Ayda bir tehlikeli bir kurda dönüşmek çok yorucu bir iş. Bu yüzden tatillerde hep okulda kalıyorum. Evdeyken özel bir iksir almak zorunda kalıyorum ve çok güvenilir değil. Ayrıca çok pahalı o yüzden her zaman gücümüz yetmiyor. Dolunayla beraber bir hafta boyunca iksiri içmek zorunda olduğum için okulda kalmam en iyisi oluyor.

Vay canına, muhtemelen istediğinden fazla bilgi verdim. Özür dilerim. Yaz tatili nasıl gidiyor? Benimki çok sıkıcı. Bir sürü kitap okuyorum.

Muhtemelen şu anda gözün korkmuştu, affedersin. Artık benimle arkadaş olmak istemezsen, sorun değil.

-Kyungsoo.

✖

Sevgili Kyungsoo,

Cevap verdin!!!! Çok mutluyum :D Cevap vermeyeceğini düşünmüştüm.

Ayrıca, çok aptalsın! Tabii ki, hala seninle arkadaş olmak istiyorum! Bunu nasıl düşünürsün? Bir keresinde arkadaşım Baekhyun, Dördüncü Sınıfların gerçekten aptal olduğunu söylemişti. Haklıymış! (Sen şu anda bir Dördüncü Sınıfsın, değil mi? Hımmm...)

Her neyse, VAY CANINA! Bu gerçekten—gerçekten bambaşka bir şey Kyungsoo. 'Muhteşem' demek istemiyorum çünkü senin için çok zor olduğu belli. Kurt adam olmak gerçekten zor olmalı. Yani, erkeklerden hoşlanmanın zor olduğunu sanırdım. Ama seninki daha kötü, sanırım bundan sonra daha minnettar olacağım.

Ama sanırım bu seni gerçekten güçlü yapar. Yani böyle bir şeyle başa çıkmak. Sen harikasın, Do Kyungsoo!

Cevaplayacak ilginç şeylerim yok :( havalı bir gay hikayem falan yok. Bir gün, erkeklerden hoşlandığımı anladım. Son.

Yaz tatilim harika geçiyor! Baekhyun şu anda burada, beni ziyarete geldi. Ama endişelenme, mektuplarını görmesine izin vermem ve ona söylemem. Jongdae gelecek hafta bize katılacak ve ormanda kampa gideceğiz, sadece üçümüz! Baekhyun artık 16 yaşında sanırım ailelerimiz yeterince büyüdüğümüze karar vermiş, hahaha. Bize katılmanı isterdim (Çok eğlenceli olurdu!!!) ama... az önce takvime baktım ve senin için iyi bir zaman olmayacağa benziyor :( Belki bir dahaki sefere!

Hangi kitapları okuyorsun? Ben çok okumam ama belki daha fazla okumalıyım! O zaman senin gibi zeki olabilirim!

Sevgiler,

Chanyeol.

✖

Sevgili Chanyeol,

Bu aptalca ya da ahmak gelebilir kulağa ama... normal bir insanmışım gibi bana yazdığın için teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Bu benim için çok şey ifade ediyor.

Çoktan dört tane kitap okudum. Bu beni çok yavan mı yapar? Sen bana Muggle Klasikleri'ni verdiğinden beri BİNLERCE Muggle kitabı okudum! Muggle'lar hakkında neredeyse hiçbir şey bilmiyordum, o yüzden çok ilginç. Çok garipler! Bir kızın tavşan deliğine düştüğü Alice Harikalar Diyarında diye çok garip bir kitap (Muggle kızlar çok tuhaflar!), yetim bir Muggle olan Oliver Twist hakkında harika bir roman, Muggle'ların Gurur ve Önyargı dedikleri on dokuzuncu yüzyılda geçen aşırı romantik bir roman ve Jane Eyre denen yine aşırı romantik bir roman okudum. Belli ki bir tanesi yetmemiş. İkisini de sevdiğimi kabul etmeyeceğim.

Senin için, okumak istersen, sanırım ilk olanı öneririm çünkü çok acayip ve oldukça kısa. Bence pipo içen tırtıla bayılacaksın. Oh ve bir de Çılgın Şapkacı. Bana seni hatırlatıyor. (Alınmak yok)

Kamp mı? Ormanda mı? Bu kulağa KORKUNÇ geliyor. Vahşi hayvanlar, sinir bozucu böcekler, gece sesleri ve düzgün banyonun olmaması? Hayır, ben almayayım! (Ama davetine çok sevindim. Yine de çok yanlış zamanı seçti.)

Ormanda ölme sakın! Kurtlara dikkat et! (Özellikle de kurt adamlara.)

-Kyungsoo

✖

Sevgili Kyungsoo,

Geç cevap verdiğim için üzgünüm! Ormanda vahşi hayvanlarla savaşıyordum! Ormanda pek parşömen bulunmuyor, sana söyleyeyim.

Oldukça ilginç kitap serisi gibi görünüyor, haha. Son konuştuğumuzdan beri daha fazla bitirdin mi? Dün Alice'i kütüphaneden aldım! 'Pipo içen tırtıl' konusunda beni yakaladın. Anneme sordum –o bir Muggle—ve o kitabı sevdiğini söyledi. Bu yüzden okumaya karar verdim. Kısa ve güzeldi, tam benim gibi bir aptala göre!

Okuduğum zaman Çılgın Şapkacı benzetmesine alınıp alınmamam konusuna karar vereceğim. Umarım deli olduğumu ima etmiyorsundur!

Kamp yapmak tam bir cümbüştü. Baekhyun'un ailesinin Büyücü Çadırını alacaktık; içinde ranzalar, tuvalet ve her şey var ancak Muggle usulü yapmaya karar verdik. Tam bir maceraydı! Sadece iki geceliğine gitti –böcekler bizi canlı canlı yemeye çalıştılar, yemin ederim—ama güzel zaman geçirdik. Jongdae bir ayı gördüğüne yemin etti. Ona inanmıyorum. O Dikkat-İsteyen Yalancı ifadesiyle tanınır.

Yaz çok hızlı geçiyor, sence de öyle değil mi? Umarım dolunay senin için çok zor geçmemiştir.

Seni okulda yeniden görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.

Arkadaşın,

Chanyeol.

**

Altıncı Sınıfta, Chanyeol kişisel amacını Kyungsoo'yla Çok Yakın Arkadaş olarak ayarladı –ona Çok Yakın Arkadaş olmak istediğini kanıtlayacaktı. Söz verdiği gibi kimseye Kyungsoo'nun sırrını anlatmamıştı ama günlerini küçük olana hastanede refakat ederek; kütüphane, Flourish and Blotts ve diğer kitapçılardan ona ilginç kitaplar arayarak ve Kyungsoo'ya yara izlerinin çok havalı göründüğünü söyleyerek (ki Chanyeol ne derse desin Kyungsoo bunu şiddetle inkâr ediyordu) geçiriyordu. Mutfaktan aşırdığı lezzetli yiyeceklerle, Büyücü Satrancında onu yenme tehdidiyle ve hatta o ikisinin ne kadar kötü izlenim bırakacağını bilmesine rağmen Baekhyun ve Jongdae'yle arkadaş olması için ısrarlarıyla Kyungsoo'yu sıkıştırıyordu. Buna karşılık Kyungsoo onları son dakikaya bıraktığında Chanyeol'a ödevlerinde yardımcı oluyordu ve ona satrançta kötü olmamayı öğretiyordu. Kasım'da Kyungsoo ortak salondaki Chanyeol'un küçük doğum günü partisine katılmış ve ona bir hediye vermişti –küçük, eskimiş bir kısa hikâyeler kitabıydı ve üzerinde 'Do Kyungsoo'ya Park Chanyeol'a aittir' yazıyordu.

"En sevdiklerim." Kyungsoo yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle ona sessizce söyledi.

Bazen Kyungsoo kendisini yeniden geri çekmeye başlıyordu; yarı insan olarak değerine doğru duyduğu güvensizlik ve terk edilmenin korkusuyla kendisine eziyet ediyordu ancak Chanyeol sıcak gülümsemeleri ve arkadaş canlısı konuşmalarıyla her zaman onu kendine getiriyordu. Kyungsoo'yla olduğu noktayı kaybetmemek için her şeyi yapardı.

Altıncı Sınıfta, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'ya karşı hislerinin bir arkadaşa olandan çok daha derin olduğunu fark etmişti.

**

Yedinci Sınıfta, Chanyeol'un ailesi Noel için Samoa'da şifacı olarak çalışan ablasını ziyarete gitmişlerdi ve Chanyeol yeniden Hogwarts'ta kalmıştı. Üzüldüğünden değildi çünkü Kyungsoo da kalıyordu ve Kyungsoo nerede olursa Chanyeol onunla seve seve orada olurdu.

"Ben sadece... Puddlemere United'ı çok seviyorum, biliyor musun?" donmuş göle doğru karın içinde yavaşça yürürlerken söyledi Chanyeol. "Quidditch Ligi'nde bu yıl çok iyi değiller ama bence onlar mükemmel bir takım. Takım çalışmaları gerçekten olağanüstü."

"Mmm," Kyungsoo kara hafifçe tekme atarak söyledi.

Chanyeol içten bir şekilde güldü. "Ben her gün kafanı şişirsem bile hala Quidditch hakkında bir şey bilmemene şaşırıyorum."

"Bir kulağımdan girip ötekinden çıkıyor." Chanyeol'a gülümseyerek söyledi Kyungsoo.

"Nasıl arkadaşsın sen!" Chanyeol dirseğinden dürterek söyledi. "Seni göle atabilirim. Büyük Mürekkep balığı seni yesin."

"Mürekkep balıkları kurt adamlardan korkarlar." Kyungsoo sırıtarak söyledi. "Ve ayrıca, göl donmuş. Buz üstünde kayarım ancak."

"Göründüğünden daha ağırsın." Chanyeol söyledi. "İçine düşersin."

"Ağır olduğumu nereden biliyorsun?" Kyungsoo sordu. "Çok hafif olabilirim."

Ortak salonda uyuyakaldığında Kyungsoo'yu yatağına taşıdığını söylemenin doğru zamanı olmadığına karar verdi Chanyeol. Bunun yerine kollarını genç olana dolayıp homurdanarak onu kaldırınca Kyungsoo şaşkınlıktan bağırdı. "Oh evet, çok ağır. Bir sürü tavuklu börek yiyorsun."

"Yemiyorum!" Kyungsoo, Chanyeol onu bırakana kadar kucağında kıpırdandı ve sonra yerde kayarak poposunun üstüne düştü. "Hey!"

"Pardon." Chanyeol sırıtarak söyledi.

"Sen korkunç bir arkadaşsın." Kyungsoo yüzünü çocuk gibi buruşturarak söyledi. "Önce beni göle atmakla tehdit ediyorsun, sonra bana şişman diyorsun ve beni yer düşürüyorsun."

Chanyeol ona dilini çıkardıktan sonra güldü. Bunu yapar yapmaz çok soğuk bir şey yüzünde patladı ve kar boğazına kaçınca aksırıp tıksırmaya başladı. "Kyungsoo!"

"Ha." Kyungsoo ayağa kalkıp cübbesini silkti. "İşte bunu alırsın."

"Sen başlattın!" Chanyeol çoktan kartopları yapmaya başlamış ve saldırıya hazırlanıyordu.

"Ve bunu bitireceğim." Kyungsoo burnunu çekerek söyledi. Chanyeol onu yere yatırdı ve cübbesini, hatta birazcık kazağını karla doldurmaya başladı. "Park Chanyeol! Hey! Ben bir kurt adamım, biliyorsun!"

"Ve ben de belli ki korkunç bir arkadaşım." Chanyeol güldü ve Kyungsoo'nun kulaklarına kar doldurmaya çalıştı.

Chanyeol'a yazık olacak ki, göründüğünden daha ağır olan Kyungsoo aynı zamanda göründüğünden çok daha güçlüydü (kurt adam şeysi olmalıydı çünkü Kyungsoo'nun kolları çok zayıftı) ve saniyeler içinde karşılık vermeye başladı. Küçük olan üzerine çıkmayı başarmıştı ve kendisine acımasını dilerken Chanyeol'un ağzında kar erimeye başlamıştı. Sağır, kör ve yarı donmuş halde olmasına rağmen Chanyeol üstünlüğü almaya çalışıyordu ama aniden 'çat' sesi duydu ve karla kaplı gölde olduklarının farkına vardı. Altlarındaki buz düşündükleri kadar kalın değildi.

Kenardaydılar o yüzden uğursuz bir sonuç olmazdı. Kyungsoo hemen onun üstünden kalktı, kurt adam içgüdüleri ortaya çıkmıştı ancak buz hızla kırılıyordu ve Chanyeol altında titrediğini hissediyordu. Ağzındaki karı tükürerek gözlerini ovuşturdu ve bağırdı. "Hayatın için kaç!" ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ancak ayağı buza takılmış ve suya gömülmüştü. "Bekle, hayır, geri gel!"

"Haydi Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo söyledi. Chanyeol kollarından çekildiğini hissediyordu. Kyungsoo da bağırdı, kendi ayağı da suya gömülüyordu ve Chanyeol kendisini genişleyen delikten çıkarmaya çalışırken gülmeye başlamıştı. İkisi de sırtlarına kadar ıslanmışlardı ve kaleye geri dönerken kendilerine acıyarak kıkırdıyorlar, şiddetle titriyorlardı. Kyungsoo rüzgardan titreyerek Chanyeol'un vücuduna yapışmışken Chanyeol onun mavi dudaklarına bakarken kalbinin kırıldığını hissediyordu.

Chanyeol'un ayağının donacağını ısrarla söylemesine rağmen, yarım saat sonra ortak salondaki şömine karşısında ısınıyorlardı. Tüylü pijamalarını giymiş, kalın battaniyelere sarınmış ve ellerindeki sıcak kakaoyla oturuyorlardı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun doğum gününde verdiği kitabı okurken Kyungsoo korkunç sıkıcı görünen başka bir şey okuyordu. Belli ki gerçekten öyleydi çünkü Kyungsoo iç çekerek 'tak' sesiyle kitabı yana bıraktı.

"Bu kitap korkunç." Dedi. "Okuyacak iyi kitaplarım bitti ve farklı bir şey bulmak için kalmak istemiyorum."

"Ben sana seslice okuyabilirim." Chanyeol kitabını kaldırarak önerdi. "Hatta en sevdiğini okurum."

Kyungsoo ona parlak gözlerle baktı. "Gerçekten mi?" dedi. "Bunu yapar mısın?"

Chanyeol omuz silkti. "Tabii ki." Dedi.

"Seni kara yatırıp göle düşmene neden olsam bile mi?"

Chanyeol güldü. "Kesinlikle." Dedi. "Korkunç ya da değil, sen hala arkadaşımsın. Orman perisi hakkında olanı okumamı ister misin?"

"Evet." Kyungsoo güzel bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. Chanyeol o gülümseme için her şeyi yapardı.

"Tamamdır, başlayalım." Chanyeol ayaklarını uzatarak Kyungsoo'nun bacağını dürttü "Orman Perisi ve Söğüt Ağacı."

"Bu en sevdiğim." Kyungsoo fısıldadı. Sıcak ve sevgi dolu bir şey Chanyeol'un göğsünde patladı.

Chanyeol iyi bir hikâye anlatıcısı değildi ama Kyungsoo için elinden geleni yaptı; gerekli yerlerde ses efektleri yapıyor ve farklı karakterler için sesini değiştiriyordu. Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin üzerinde olduğunu hissediyordu ve bu onu biraz utandırıyordu ama devam ediyordu. Kitaptaki en uzun hikâyelerden biriydi. Bir süredir okuduğundan boğazını ıslatmak için durup ılımış olan kakaosundan bir yudum aldı. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri yüzünden hiç ayrılmamıştı. Sonuna doğru güzelleşmişti, Kyungsoo'nun tüm ilgisi üzerindeyken hikâyeyi hak ettiği gibi anlatma görevine kendisini kaptırmıştı ki Kyungsoo'nun konuştuğunu neredeyse fark etmemişti. "Chanyeol."

"Ve sonra orman perisi— huh?" Chanyeol başını kaldırdığında Kyungsoo'nun yaklaştığını gördü. "Ne?"

Cevap vermektense Kyungsoo yaklaşmaya devam etti ve sıcak avucunu Chanyeol'un yanağına bastırdı. Chanyeol küçük olan eğilip dudaklarını nazikçe dudaklarına bastırırken donup kalmıştı.

Bir dakika, bir saat ya da bir yıl sürmüş olabilirdi. Zaman akmıyor gibiydi. Chanyeol'un beyninin algılayabildiği tek şey Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarının yumuşaklığıydı.

Sonra aniden Kyungsoo geri çekildi, elini indirdi ve arkasını dönerek yatakhane merdiveninde kayboldu.

"Ben—ne?" Chanyeol salakça boş odaya söyledi. Cidden. Ne? Ökse otu...var mıydı? Chanyeol kafasını kaldırıp tavana baktı. Hayır, hiçbir şey yoktu. O zaman ne? Chanyeol şömine ateşinde orman perisinin hikayesini okurken dayanılmaz yakışıklı mı olmuştu? Muhtemelen hayır. Chanyeol dayanılmaz yakışıklılığıyla bilinmiyordu.

Chanyeol'un göğsünde gıdıklayıcı ve heyecan verici bir his vardı. Tamamen şaşkın olsa bile sırıtmaktan kendini alamıyordu.

Bir öpücük arkadaşça sayılırsa, bu değildi.

Sakarca ayağa kalktı ve omuzlarına doladığı battaniyeyle Kyungsoo'nun ardından merdivenleri çıktı ve kapalı kapının önünde durarak derin bir nefes aldı. Evet. Chanyeol bunu yapacaktı. Cesaretini kaybedip bir köşede saklanarak Karanlık Düşüncelerine gömülmeden önce omuzlarını azimle dikleştirerek kapıyı açtı.

Kyungsoo kırmızı yanakları ve dağılmış saçlarıyla kucağında bir yastığa sarılarak yatakta oturuyordu. Az önce yastığa yüzünü saklıyordu.

"Şimdi seni öpeceğim." Chanyeol ona söyledi. "O yüzden ya şimdi konuş ya da sonsuza kadar sus."

Kyungsoo çok güzel bir şekilde gülümsedi ve oh, Chanyeol baştan bitmişti.

Kyungsoo'yu öpmek harika hissettiriyordu. Hayır, harika çok basit bir kelime olurdu. Nefes kesiciydi. Büyüleyiciydi. Hayat değiştiriciydi. Muhtemelen çok kutsaldı. Kyungsoo'yu öpmek Muggle romantik romanlarındaki gibi hissettiriyordu. Kaymak birası, sürpriz bir Noel hediyesi, paylaşılan Derin Karanlık Sırlar, dolunay sonrası çikolata ve kar savaşından sonraki sıcak kalpler. Kyungsoo'nun ağzı sıcak kakao tadındaydı ve Chanyeol alt dudağındaki yarayı yalayınca inledi.

Kyungsoo yumuşak konuşup sert öpüyordu; utangaçça gülümsüyor ama Chanyeol'un ağzına doğru utanmaz, hoş sesler çıkarıyordu. Chanyeol sessiz, çekingen Kyungsoo'yu sevmişti ancak onun bu yeni tarafı, Chanyeol'un tenine doğru sıcak nefesler veren ve gerilen bu yeni tarafı, vahşi bir şekilde bağımlılık yapıcıydı.

"Ben bir kurt adamım." Chanyeol çenesine öpücükler kondururken Kyungsoo kulağına söyledi.

"Umrumda değil." Chanyeol dizleri Kyungsoo'nun kalçasının iki yanında ve elleri hafifçe ıslak saçlarında mırıldandı.

"Her yerimde yara izleri var." Kyungsoo söyledi, yanağına doğru ilerlerken nefesi Chanyeol'un dudaklarına çarpıyordu.

"Onları seviyorum." Chanyeol dudaklarını yeniden kavramadan önce söyledi ve Kyungsoo'nun kulağının arkasındaki yumuşak noktaya başparmağını bastırdı. "Seni seviyorum. Senin hakkındaki her şeyi seviyorum."

"Ben—korkunç derecede sıkıcıyım." Kyungsoo ellerini Chanyeol'un pijamasının içine sokunca diğeri yerinde zıplamıştı. "Tek yaptığım kitap okumak."

"Sen bir kurt adamsın." Chanyeol sırıtarak söyledi, dişleri Chanyeol'un boynundaydı. "Bu her şeyi ilginç kılıyor."

"Evet." Kyungsoo nefesini tuttu. "Sanırım öyle."

**

BONUS

Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol Noel Arifesi sabah 11'de Büyük Salon'da olan tek kişilerdi. Chanyeol buna memnundu çünkü Kyungsoo ayağıyla Chanyeol'un ayağını okşarken kimse yanaklarının pembeliğini görmüyordu. Açıkçası Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun bu kadar çok ten teması kurmasını, görünüşte seven bir tip olacağını hiç düşünmezdi ama yine de bu kadar geç saatte kahvaltı yapmalarının nedeni Kyungsoo'nun uyandığında sabah sarılması istemesi ve Chanyeol'un ona hayır diyememesiydi (kimi kandırıyordu –Kyungsoo istemese bile bunu yapardı).

Ayrıca Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun sert öpücükler vereceğini ve yatakta dominant olacağını hiç düşünmezdi o yüzden belki de Chanyeol kendisini Kyungsoo'nun yapacağı her şeye hazırlamalıydı.

"Çok güzel kokuyorsun." Kyungsoo aniden konuşarak onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Chanyeol birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırarak durumu anlamaya çalışırken Kyungsoo'nun ayak parmağı utangaç ve tereddütle iç bileğini okşuyordu.

"Huh?" Chanyeol en sonunda konuştu, hala anlamamıştı. Sohbet mi ediyorlardı?

"Bu yüzden senden hoşlanıyorum. Merak ediyordun, değil mi?"

Chanyeol yeniden gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Oh." açıkçası merak ediyordu. Ama bu kadar erken bir ilişkide nasıl dile getireceğini bilememişti. "Beni... Hoş koktuğum için mi seviyorsun?"

Kyungsoo başını salladı, lapasından başını kaldırmamıştı. "Kurt adam burnu. Bazen kokulara karşı aşırı duyarlı hale geliyorum. Bazı insanlar nedensizce hoş kokmuyorlar. Sen her zaman çok güzel kokuyorsun. Ablanın verdiği parfümü kullandığın zamanlar hariç." Parmağı Chanyeol'un ayağının iç tarafını dürtüyordu.

"Oh..." Chanyeol söyledi çünkü Kyungsoo'da sevdiği en az 80 şey arasından güzel koktuğu kısmı hiç düşünmezdi.

"Birde," devam etti Kyungsoo. "Bana %75 yerine %100 insanmışım gibi davranıyorsun."

"Sen %100 insansın, Soo." Chanyeol sertçe söyledi.

"Ayda bir kurda dönüşüyorum ve o günlerde nadiren insan oluyorum." Kyungsoo sırıtarak söyledi ama Chanyeol'un gözlerine bakmıyordu. "Her neyse. Bitirmedim. Diğerlerinden uzak durmak için elimden geleni yapmama rağmen sen arkadaşım olmaya çalıştığın için senden hoşlanıyorum." Ayağı Chanyeol'un baldırına çıkıp geri iniyordu. "Sıkıcı, yavan ve anti-sosyal olsam bile beni terk etmedin." Parmakları Chanyeol'unkine dokundu. "Bana sadece kurt adam olduğum için değil özelmişim ve ilginçmişim gibi bakıyorsun." Chanyeol'un parmaklarından birini yakaladı. "Ayrıca, deli bir insan gibi sırıtmadığında oldukça yakışıklısın."

Chanyeol şu anda 'deli bir insan gibi sırıtıyordu.' Uzanarak elini Kyungsoo'nun ensesine doladı ve yumuşak, siyah saçlarını okşayarak onu nazikçe kendine çekti. Kyungsoo bir saniye direndikten sonra vazgeçti ve çekinerek kirpiklerinin altından baktı, bir elini Chanyeol'un baldırına koydu. "Senden hoşlanmamın nedenlerine dair bir makale yazabilirim." Kyungsoo'ya söyledi Chanyeol. "Ve zorunda bırakılmadıkça ben makale yazmam."

"Ben çoktan yazdım." Kyungsoo yanakları kızarırken söyledi. "Tam bir ineğim."

Chanyeol sırıttı ve onu öpmek için eğildi. Son zamanlardaki en mükemmel mutlu anlardan birisiydi.

"Ah, tatilde birbirine bağlanmak... çok hoş." Kyungsoo elini Chanyeol'un baldırında yukarı doğru ilerletirken bir ses aniden konuştu ve Chanyeol'un nefesi tekledi. Hemen ayrıldılar ancak Kyungsoo'nun eli olduğu yerde kalmıştı.

"Müdürüm!" Chanyeol bağırdı, yüzü kızarıyordu.

Yaşlı büyücü gözlerinde parıltılarla hafifçe gülümsedi. "Bayan Sunny bu gece iksirini almanı hatırlatmamı istedi, Bay Do." Dedi. "Ve bu ayın dolunayının başka gece aktivitelerini etkilemeyeceğinden emin olun."

Kyungsoo anında kıpkırmızı olmuştu. "Öyle mi dedi?" ciyakladı ve neden hala elini çekmemişti?

Ancak müdür gülümsedi. "Ah, hayır. Son kısmı bana ait."

Chanyeol utanarak öksürdü. "Belki de gitmeliyiz."

Kyungsoo ona kaş çattı. "Ama daha kahvaltımı bitirmedim." Diye fısıldadı.

"Evet, Pekâlâ. Bir saat sonra öğle yemeğine geliriz." Chanyeol başını kapıya doğru sallayarak tısladı.

"Hakikaten." Müdür gülümseyerek söyledi.

"Kyungsoo, haydi..." Chanyeol söyledi ve nihayet Kyungsoo sıradan kalktı; hareketiyle eli Chanyeol'un üyesine yaklaşmıştı ve elini üzerine bastırmıştı. Chanyeol dudağını ısırdı ve kulaklarına kadar kızardı ama arkasından gitti. "Um, biz gidiyoruz, efendim. Mutlu Noel Arifesi!"

"Size de." Yaşlı büyücü söyledi ve Chanyeol'la Kyungsoo'nun Büyük Salon'dan çıkmalarını izledi.

Omuzlarıyla utangaçtan birbirine çarparak ikinci kata geldiklerinde kontrol edilemez bir şekilde kıkırdamaya başladılar. Chanyeol elini Kyungsoo'nun beline koyarak onu kendine çekti ve Gryffindor Kulesi'ne giden yolun yarısında küçük olan aniden dönüp onu sertçe öptü. Chanyeol'un en yakındaki portreye çarpmasına ve cadının "Tanrılar Aşkına!" diye bağırmasına neden oldu.

Kyungsoo hızla geri çekildi ve dönerek merdivenlerden çıkmaya başladı. Chanyeol arkasında gizlice sırıtarak dudaklarına dokunuyordu. "Vay canına."

Kyungsoo merdivenlerin tepesinde durup döndü ve ona güldü. "Haydi, Chanyeol!"

"Geliyorum!" Chanyeol seslendi ve kalbinin göğüs kafesinde hızla çarpmasının tadına vardı.

 

The END.


End file.
